


Pandora's Box

by theuglytomatoplant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Confused Alya Césaire, Evil Lila Rossi, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Appreciation Week, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuglytomatoplant/pseuds/theuglytomatoplant
Summary: Marinette walks away from the people who turned their backs on her. But she has one last present for them before she goes.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 876





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still salty! Here's some more! Enjoy!

Marinette smiling nowadays was a rare occurrence. It didn’t use to be. Ever since Lila had come along and exposed her for the bully she was, she didn’t smile.  
But today was different. Today she walked into class, a small smirk on her normally blank face. It was a far cry from her beaming smile that she used to wear everyday.  
The class was excited to see Marinette carrying a box in her arms. No doubt that it was filled to the brim with delicious Dupain-Cheng pastries. Most likely, she had realized the error of her ways and was ready to apologize. After all, the class had made it extremely clear to her that they wouldn’t tolerate her mean behavior.  
Marinette took her usual place in the back of the classroom, the unopened box resting on the desk next to her. Nobody approached her to ask about it. For some, it was out of malice. For others, it was because of the plan.  
The box remained closed for the rest of the day.  
As the dismissal bell rang, the class began packing up their stuff. Marinette rose first, sprinting to the front of the class. She held the box in her arms.  
“Wait! Before you guys go…” she called. “I need to tell you something.”  
The class stopped moving and expectantly looked up at her. Marinette nervously fidgeted as everyone’s eyes fell on her. “I just wanted to tell everyone… that I’m switching schools. Today was my last day,” she murmured. “And I wanted to give everyone a present before I left.”  
She set the box upon the floor and opened it up. It was filled to the brim with smaller parcels, perfectly wrapped in shiny wrapping paper and ribbon. Marinette took out an armful and began passing them around the room. Every person got one, their name written neatly on the parcel in black marker. “Go on, open them.” Marinette whispered, her eyes cast onto the floor.  
Alya opened hers first. Her smile disappeared when she saw the three things inside of it.  
Inside was a book, with the title 'Basic Journalism'. Alya flipped to the table of contents. Chapter one, titled 'Checking Your Sources', was highlighted. The present also contained a USB drive. Alya set it to the side. She couldn’t check it right now. The last was a letter. Alya unfolded it with shaky hands. The letter was written in pen, with each word perfectly and painstakingly written out.  
‘Dear Alya,  
I hope that my final presents to you are enlightening. I hope that they open your eyes to the truth that you ignored when it came from my mouth. The truth that you dismissed as jealousy.  
You were my best friend, Alya, and it hurt me so much that you never believed me. It hurt even worse that you shunned me without checking your sources. That’s not what a true journalist does.  
I’ve done so much for you, Alya, and you just threw me away. I’ve babysat your sisters, I’ve given you free pastries, I’ve given you so much clothes as gifts. And yet, this meant nothing to you when Lila told you a few pretty lies.  
I’m very serious when I say that I hope I never see you again. I’ve done you the kindness of opening your eyes. I hope you do me the kindness of listening to my wishes and leaving me alone.  
I’m not vindictive, but I’m not going to forgive you either. After everything you’ve done to me, you don’t deserve my forgiveness.  
I’ve changed my phone number. Goodbye, Alya.  
-Marinette’

Adrien opened his next. Inside was a letter and a pair of sky blue mittens. He rubbed the mittens with his hand, feeling the soft material, before reading his letter.  
‘Dear Adrien,  
You were the only person who believed me when Lila turned the class against me. While I’m grateful that somebody had enough brain cells to see through her lies, you’ve been about as helpful to me as a sock.  
You’ve done absolutely nothing, claiming that I should “take the high road” and that “Lila’s lies aren’t hurting anyone”.  
News flash, Adrien. Lila’s lies did hurt someone. They hurt me.  
I’m tired of being alone and hated. And right now, I’m disappointed in you. You could have easily had my back when Lila lied about me, but you didn’t. You said nothing as she destroyed my life.  
Here’s the funny thing; I used to have a massive crush on you. If it’s not obvious, I don’t anymore. I can’t believe that I ever had feelings for a cowardly, oblivious person like you.  
Remember that scarf that you got for your last birthday? It was actually a present from me, not your father. If you don’t believe me, check the signature inside the gloves and compare it to the one on the scarf.  
I never told you that the scarf was a present from me because I saw how happy you were. You were overjoyed to receive a decent present from your father, and I didn’t want to ruin it for you.  
If I could lie to you to keep you happy, how come you couldn’t tell the truth to keep me safe?  
Goodbye, Adrien. I hope that this teaches you that the high road doesn’t always work.  
-Marinette’

Chloe opened up her present next. Hers also contained a letter, but it also included a bright yellow scarf. With a smirk, Chloe opened her letter.  
‘Dear Chloe,  
Thank you so much for all your help. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to get statements from almost every celebrity that Lila has lied about. You have been so helpful in my plan to expose Lila.  
I know that you bullied me for many years, but you’ve turned over a new leaf. I’m honored to call you my friend. My new phone number is enclosed in this letter.  
I hope you like the scarf. I put a lot of work into it. It’s a going-away present, but this isn’t goodbye. I don’t want to ignore the few friends I have left.  
See you soon!  
-Your friend, Marinette’

As Alya sobbed over her present, Nino nervously opened his. As he tore the wrapping paper away, he saw a photograph, a USB drive identical to Alya’s, and a letter. He picked up the photograph first. It was of him and Marinette, back when they were younger kids. The two of them were happily playing together. Tears came to Nino’s eyes as he looked at it. He silently opened the letter, tears still blurring his vision.  
‘Dear Nino,  
I was hoping that you were joking when you decided to side with Lila. As time went on, I realized that you were serious. You actually believed Lila when she lied about things that I had supposedly done.  
We have been friends for so many years, Nino. What on earth made you think that I could possibly be as mean as Lila said? You should know me well enough to know that I don’t like hurting other people.  
I don't know if Alya convinced you somehow, but I don't care anymore. I remember that I tried to arrange a hang out with Alya after you confessed your feelings for her to me.  
I hope this photograph reminds me of everything you lost. You didn’t just lose the person who did everything to make you happy. You lost a friend.  
Don’t bother trying to find me and apologize. You’ve hurt me too much for me to even consider being around you.  
Goodbye, Nino. I hope you’re happy now.  
-Marinette’

People around the room were gasping and crying as they opened their own presents. Everyone else in the class had gotten a USB, plus a letter reminding them about everything Marinette had done for them.  
Nathaniel buried his head in his arms as he read about how Marinette had teamed him up with Marc to write comics. Max curled up into a ball as he remembered the gaming tournament that Marinette had almost not competed in and won, just so he could play. Mylene and Ivan glanced over at each other, sighing about the times Marinette helped them. The time that Marinette had helped Ivan confess his feelings, and the time that Marinette had tried to give Mylene her role back for the movie. Alix bowed her head as she thought of the banner that Marinette had made for her bet with Kim, or how Marinette had tried to comfort her after her watch broke. Kim tried not to cry as he remembered how Marinette had encouraged him to ask out the girl he admired on Valentine’s day. Sabrina thought about how Marinette had convinced her to stand up to Chloe, back when the blonde was bossy and cruel.  
Juleka received her present with a smile. She had known about Marinette’s innocence the whole time. Luka had fallen in love with Marinette after all, and Juleka trusted her brother. And for once, Julekas invisibility became useful. Nobody, not even Lila, noticed her as she took photos and videos of everything that they had ever done to Marinette. The evidence Juleka had found had been compiled with what Marinette had found on the internet.  
Juleka’s present contained the outfit that she had modelled the day she became Reflekta again. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she smiled. Marinette remembered.  
The letter to Juleka was short, but no less meaningful than other letters.  
‘Dear Juleka,  
Thank you so much for risking yourself on my behalf. The evidence you collected will be helpful in exposing Lila once and for all. I’ve given you your own copy of the evidence, in case the class destroys their copies or if they need… reminders.  
I’ve left you my new phone number. I’ll see you soon, considering that I’m going to celebrate new beginnings with Luka.  
-Your friend, Marinette’

Rose had also been spared from Marinette’s purge. When Juleka had put her trust in Marinette and began helping her, Rose had decided to follow her girlfriend. She didn’t help investigate Lila, but she kept Marinette’s spirits up during the slow process of transferring schools. Rose became a Marinette to Marinette. Her present was a beautiful pink dress, as well as the usual USB drive and letter.  
‘Dear Rose,  
Thank you so much for helping me during this dark time! You’ve helped me out so much! My life has been so dark since Lila came around, but you brought light back to me. For that, I thank you, Rose.  
I’ve left my new phone number with you. You, Juleka, and Chloe are the only ones to get it. After all, only you three have been true friends to me.  
-Your friend, Marinette’

Lila’s present only contained a stack of papers. Each and every one of those papers was printed with the evidence that Marinette had gathered against her. It wasn’t just Juleka’s photos. It was screenshots from websites about celebrities, quotes from the people Chloe contacted, and a written statement from Lila’s mother calling her out about lying. At the very bottom of the stack was legal papers, telling Lila that she was being sued for her treatment of Marinette.  
The whole stack was stuck together with many rubber bands. A post-it note was stuck to the top, with a message scrawled out in pencil.  
‘I told you that we’ll see about that.  
-M’

The story about Pandora’s box didn’t just refer to one myth about a girl who unleashed the bad things into the world. It also referred to a girl who opened a box filled with the painful truth and unleashed it upon her tormentors. The whole class, except for Chloe, Rose, and Juleka, turned their shaky, tearstained gazes to the front of the classroom.  
Marinette was gone, leaving the empty box that she delivered pain with on the floor.

-two months later-

Marinette always smiled now. The smile rarely dropped off her face anymore. After all, she had everything to be happy about now. She had cut her fake friends out of her life.  
She sat on the park bench, surrounded by most of the positive people in her life. They were all chatting as they ate the picnic that had been set up.  
The people who sat closest to Marinette were the three people from her old class. Chloe was beaming, wrapped in her new scarf. She casually flicked through her phone, her eyes skimming past the long list of people she had blocked.  
Juleka and Rose sat side by side, their hands tightly clutching each other. They were also wearing Marinette’s presents to them. They looked as dazzling as queens.  
The three of them had followed close behind Marinette, each heading off to schools that were NOT dealing with Lie-la’s crap. Chloe had gone on to an expensive private school, but it seemed to suit her. She had made many friends.  
Juleka and Rose now attended the same school as Marinette. The students there were much nicer to them than their old classmates. Every time Marinette babysat their younger siblings, they paid her. Every single favor Marinette did was repaid. When Marinette was down, people picked her up.  
Little by little, new friends replaced old tormentors. Marinette’s first best friend at her new school was Celia. Celia had pale blonde hair and striking amber eyes. She was on the shyer side, but she and Marinette grew close quickly. Celia made sure that Marinette was settling in okay during the first month of school. Celia had also introduced Marinette to other people in the class.  
There was Veronica, who was a beautiful artist. Her paintings were lovely, and stirred up emotions in any who looked upon them. She was constantly covered in paint, including having some stuck in her curly brown hair. Veronica and Luka got along really well.  
Then there was Sanuel. People said he was a video game enthusiast, but they were underestimating him. His skills at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, as well as so many other games (including Dragon Lord 5 and Treasure Quest) were even capable of beating Marinette. He maintained good grades, even though he often stayed up late on video game consoles. Whenever he got into ‘focused mode’, he would tuck his long purple hair behind his ears and narrow his sky-blue eyes.  
The three of them were also there. Veronica was excitedly prancing around as Luka strummed his guitar. Sanuel was arguing over the finer points of Dragon Lord 5 with Stephanie, the other video game enthusiast. Celia was munching on some croissants that had been baked fresh that morning.  
Marinette was surprised to see Kagami striding up to the picnic. “Kagami! You came!” Marinette excitedly cried.  
“Of course I would show up,” Kagami responded. “I may be busy, but I still make time for my friends.”  
The jab at Adrien did not go unnoticed. Kagami had been disgusted to hear that Adrien had known that whole time, but had said nothing. It was clear that Kagami, like Marinette, had stopped having feelings for the model.  
Marinette smiled. “Come on, sit down! Everyone will be really happy to see you!”  
Kagami allowed Marinette to drag her over to the bench. “Hello everyone,” Kagami murmured respectfully. “Hello, Chloe.”  
That did not go unnoticed either. It was clear that Kagami and Chloe were starting to develop feelings for each other. Marinette was tempted to nudge them together, but she was still healing from everything. She needed more time before she could be completely back to her old self.  
After finishing his song, Luka sauntered over to Marinette and stood beside her. He had been her rock during the Lila incident, and the aftermath. He had made her feel loved as her classmates spat hatred at her. He had strummed soothing notes into his guitar when she cried into his shoulder.  
Marinette cared about him so much, but she needed more time before getting into a relationship with him. She needed her recovery.  
Luka had understood when she had told him that it had to wait. He had smiled, strummed his guitar, and looked deep into her eyes with his own. “You are worth waiting for, Marinette.”  
Marinette smiled. Her life was so much better now than it ever had been. And… she was happy. For real this time.

With her closest friends by her side, her responsibilities and burdens felt a lot less heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my slow descent into madness. For all of you waiting for the conclusion (or next chapter) to 'The Many Crimes of Rena Rouge', it will be out soon.


End file.
